kung_fu_petsfandomcom-20200223-history
Event Islands/Bakery Island
Xiaolin Bakery 2015 Xiaolin Bakery Now Open! *Help the Kung Fu Pets open up the Xiaolin Bakery! *Complete all the missions in Stage 1 & 2 and get the Cranberry Rabbit and Blueberry Sable as a reward! Event Xiaolin Bakery Island 2015.png Bakery Island.png Xiaolin Bakery 2015.png Cranberry Rabbit - Missions.png Cranberry Rabbit - Missions Complete.png Blueberry Sable - Missions.png Blueberry Sable - Missions Complete.png Xiaolin Bakery Island - Complete.png Stage One Cranberry Rabbit's Cooking Class Find the missing ingredients and tools! *Get reward Cranberry Rabbit. Kung Fu Masters Information Click Expand to open collapsed information. * n'' = Your Kung Fu Pet's level First Master: Earth Buffalo (''n 0 lvl) *Avoid: (as major element) *Use: ---- Second Master: Rock Boar (n'' 0 lvl) *Avoid: (as major element) *Use: ---- Third Master: Santa Pup (''n 0 lvl) *Avoid: (as major element) *Use: ---- Fourth Masters: Fruit Boar (n'' 0 lvl), Candle Weasel (''n 0 lvl) *Avoid: (as major element) *Use: Wizard Elephant, Greedy Dragon, Pilot Flying Fish or Swamp Crocodile, Assassin Turtle (Seeing how every Kung Fu Masters won't take any first turn before you.) ---- Fifth Masters: Wizard Elephant (n'' 0 lvl), Firefrost Unicorn (''n 0 lvl) *Avoid: (as major element) *Use: Aloha Hippo or Dark Sabretooth, Knife Hamster (Seeing how every Kung Fu Masters won't take any first turn before you.) Stage Two Getting ready to open up the bakery! Place the cookies and bread on the stand! *Get reward Blueberry Sable Kung Fu Masters Information Click Expand to open collapsed information. * n'' = Your Kung Fu Pet's level First Master: Lightning Hedgehog (''n 0 lvl) *Avoid: (as major element) *Use: ---- Second Master: Karate Dog (n'' 0 lvl) *Avoid: (as major element) *Use: or Any Kung Fu Pet with as not major element, such as Thunderball Puffer, Boatman Salmon, Pilot Flying Fish ---- Third Masters: Ice Blade Shark (''n 0 lvl), Maple Salamander (n'' 0 lvl) *Avoid: (as major element) *Use:Magma Bear, Knife Hamster or Candle Weasel, Gladiator Horse, Karate Dog, (Seeing how every Kung Fu Masters won't take any first turn before you.) ---- Forth Masters: Dandelion Meerkat (''n 0 lvl), Pilot Flying Fish (n'' 0 lvl) *Avoid: (as major element) *Use: Ice Blade Shark or Ace Llama, Igloo Penguin, Aloha Hippo, Pink Dolphin (Seeing how every Kung Fu Masters won't take any first turn before you.) ---- Fifth Masters: Thunder Toad (''n +1 lvl), Laser Chameleon (n'' 0 lvl) *Avoid: (as major element) *Use: Rose Fox, Cranberry Rabbit, Maple Salamander, Noble Cobra, Karate Dog, Electric Lion (Seeing how every Kung Fu Masters won't take any first turn before you.) ---- Sixth Masters: Spark Buffalo (''n -2 lvl), Karate Dog (n'' -2 lvl), Electric Lion (''n -1 lvl) *Avoid: (as major element) *Use: Fruit Boar, Rock Boar, Quake Gorilla, Static Sheep ---- Seventh Masters: Sunflower Fox (n'' -3 lv) Bouquet Giraffe (''n -2 lv), Clover Sable (n -1 lvl) *Avoid: (as major element) *Use: Candle Weasel, Gladiator Horse, Karate Dog, Slugger Gorilla, Greedy Dragon Category:Gameplay Category:Game Help